Demona
Demona is harpy OC created by Bunny75 at 2012. Description Appearance Demona looks like young girl mixed with bird parts. Her wings, back and upper part of her legs are covered with reddish brown feathers. Her clothes can be any color or style, but usually have "virgin killer" cut to accustomate her wings. Abilities Demona got unusual anatomy with following perks and hindrances: *Flight with wings. She can fly lifting small animal or child, but anything near her own weight keeps her grounded. *Nimble toes ending sharp talons, which can easily puncture tin cans and weak armors. *Hollow bones. They break easily in fight, but because of her light mass, the slowest punches might push her back without harm. *Advanced vascular control temperature and blood flow in wounded area, which slows losing blood or body heat and makes her heal faster. *Wide range of spectrum in hearing and vocalizing. She can imitate many sounds and even voice of person. And she hates dogwhistles. *Can recite prayers that might hinder actual demons History Early History Demona is genetic hybrid created by Dr Rainey in his earlier experiments. She was created by combining DNA of his sister Alexia with various birds. Unfortunately, Rainey treated her as failure, because she was sickly and he wanted to develop a "specimen that was full of life." While her faster growing sisters and brothers were killed in experiments, accidents or hands of Boston, she alone survived. When Rainey was traveling in search for new specimens, medications, and inspiration for future experiments, Dr Shree, Rainey's assistant at the time, took her and did what he usually did with all of Rainey's left-over and forgotten experiments: he sold her, and pocketed the cash. He found a small town preacher, a zealot who'd been easily convinced that she was a demon in living flesh. After Rainey's group moved on, the preacher put her on display at cellar of church for those rare, who were allowed to see her. He called her "the hellspawn of Satan" and used her and rumors to scare the populace and any visitors unfortunate enough to wander into town. The preacher cared for her, even teaching her to speak, if only to further his own purpose of convincing people that demons exist. Over the years, she came to believe the preacher's words herself, and would ultimately take on a name that seemed befitting of this belief, Demona. One day, a fire broke out at the preacher's church. The town's people, fearful of the demons that the preacher constantly warned them about, decided to take matters into their own hands by eliminating the "living demon" before it could "summon its kin from the pits of hell." The preacher, in his first and only act of true kindness to the human hybrid, ran blindly into the burning building, sacrificing his life to free Demona from her chains. In the resulting chaos, Demona managed to escape, spreading her wings and flying away for the first time. Villain Career and Freedom War Demona did whatever she could to survive. A sheltered soul, she had no real concept of money, love or even freedom. Relying primarily on instinct, she stealed what she wanted and wandalized everything else. Curious and a bit mischievous, she also followed unwary humans and tried to imitate them. Then one night she kidnapped small kid, which made capturing her superhuman matter. Call was given and Revo Guardianz answered. They soon found both of Demona and the kid. Demona was send to The Fortress, maximum security prison but soon after her arrive, supervillain Host did free all prisoners. When Thunderforce came to stop the prisoners escaping, she harassed Empty Suit and Wildman but got stopped. After that she was relocated to Brimstone Metahuman Facility. There she befriended with Imogen Airy. During Freedom War, the Avatar of Love and Avatar of Care freed the captured heroes and other prisoners in BMF. Demona found herself lost in California. After she was in fight with 3 young men, Raptor send Metahunter 42x to capture her. She tried escape, but was captured and kept prisoned in Raptor prisoner ship. Omega War and Return Before appear of Omega, villains were gathering by using teleport gates. Using gate intended to free Royballast, she took part of villain expedition to underwater pyramid for purpose to free Omega. With Omega granted powers, she fighted against Dr Goyle, an Elysian gargoyle and broke him into pieces. After her return from Omega banishment, she was captured by Techno Mongers to study the event. They did found soon that she has wery little place for her in their reseach or rebuilding, so it was decided that she was going to be educated as third class deviant. They created fake ID under name Deana Harpy and sended her to boarding school they controlled. Monster Brawl Exposure of mutanting spores turned her human. When Dr Goyle and Titan came to fight against giant flower to stop the spreading, they found her and took her to find out the cure against mutation. When Thunderforce called new members to join, both heroes went to testing. That time Demona escaped again. She met I-U, who bribed her with food to help him search missing persons. That led her being captured by soldiers of Tribals gang, to Dr Tundra, who was doing experiments with mutagenic agent. She was fatally poisoned, but I-U removed the poison including the initial spore mutation, which made her return to harpy. Heroes United When Demona was chased by Enforcer robots, she barged into fight between Krythin and Robin. They joined forces to fight against robots. After fight, Demona stayed with Krythin and "helped" at her parents farm and they met Stego as they were examining an abandoned house, which was occupied by small demons. Demona got hurt and she was resting at hospital when it was hit by terraforming rod. She was saved by Diago, who gave short lesson of anatomy, which was fatal for alien technology. With Krythin help, she started to study at deviant boarding school, but she was attacked by her fears by powers of Nemesis and she got trapped inside of abandoned prison. During Reality Crisis, she was transported into reality of Thunder Legion. There she met Dio and Symphony, who were killed by alternate Dio. After that she returned into Seattle and was hunted by Colt of Omega, but she was saved by Night Goblin and Dozer, who took her in for training. She got summoned into AFL3000, where she fought against Dialtone, Silver Saber, Kenki Omichi, Steve Maximus, Vicky Velocity, Mort Mallard and Masta Bishop Lucky Charmz, losing all her fights. Before end of tournament she also served Mallard's as both clerk and main ingredient, due use of revival technology, but got saved by Loa and Virtus. The Seed ... Category:Characters Category:Animal Abilities Category:Flying Characters Category:Female Characters